Sharing a Past
by LoveisanopenfridgeXD
Summary: What happens when Anna asks a question that has for so long left unanswered. "Why did you shut me out, Elsa?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen, sadly.**

I can see Anna struggling to skate to Kristoff. She doesn't have very good ice skating skills. I chuckle and glide across the courtyard, past my subjects with smiling faces, and towards Anna. When I reach her I see her holding onto Kristoff for support and I realize something quite obvious hasn't happened yet.

Letting my thoughts out and into the open, I say to Kristoff, "Although I have named you our official Ice master and deliverer today, and also, that I see my sister has grown quite fond of you, I don't think we have both properly met. I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Also known as 'If you hurt my baby sister, there will be a very cold and very painful consequence awaiting for you."

I see Kristoff gulp. "Yes your majesty... I'm Kristoff Bjoraman. A pleasure to meet my highly ranked queen."

I giggle at his comment," Your majesty? Highly ranked queen? Kristoff. I saw that you have grown to like my sister very much," my eyes shift to Anna griping his arm like he is her lifeline, "and that you have kissed her," they both blush, "so there is no need to have such formality. You may call me Elsa. No more, no less. Okay?" I try to give my most reassuring and friendly smile.

"Of course... Elsa." Kristoff looks a bit unsure but I'm sure that will change in a matter of time.

* * *

"So, Elsa. Um, you haven't told me, exactly, why, you shut me out."Anna says. My heads shoots up from the plate I was just looking at. Anna fidgets in her seat next to Kristoff. She looks at him and he shrugs poking his fork back in his tender steak almost if saying that he has no idea what I will say and wishes her luck for my answer to come.

I flinch, swallowing a bite of my dinner down my throat and answer, "I, uh, you... Just...uh... Well..." Anna looks at me intensely,"When we were little, before I shut you out, we were really close. Until one day, we were playing with my powers and I accidentally hit you in the head and you fell. That was when the white streak formed in your hair. Mother and Father took us to some trolls and they helped you and erased your memory, removing all magic, but suggested we never tell you about my powers and to lock me away from you so I couldn't hurt you again. It was for the best. I'm sorry." I look down again to my plate staring at the food now getting cold.

"Oh Elsa, it's alright. I never knew. I'm sorry too. It seems I always get your powers out of control."

"No, Anna, it wasn't your fault. The memory is what haunted me for so many years. I never, ever, wanted to hurt you again. I'm sorry I made you think that I hated you and that you did something wrong." I sighed.

"Elsa, it's okay. It's all over now, and that's what matters. I love you,"

"I love you too, Anna." I look lovingly at her and she smiles to me.

It gets quiet until Kristoff says,"Trolls?"

I give him a strange and confused look wondering why, out of the whole story, he would choose 'troll' to question, "What about them?"

"It's ironic really, My family consists of all trolls. They adopted me when I was little, It happened right when the king and queen came with their two daughters..." Kristoff stopped suddenly, studying my sister and I.

"It was you! There were two little girls. One read head and one blonde. Grand Pabbie was talking to the elder sister about her powers while the other slept in her mothers arms. It was the king and queen, I knew, because all of the trolls gasped saying that it couldn't possibly be the king and queen until they confirmed it themselves. So unless there are more kings and queens that have to daughters, one with red hair, and one with icy snow powers, then I think I knew you two before I actually _knew_ you two." Kristoff explained, "I should have known, baby Anna was the cutest child I have ever seen. I should have known she would turn into the most beautiful woman I've ever seen too."

Anna smiled and looked brightly and cheery at Kristoff. I long for that king of love, "That is so strange. Fate pushed us together then and fate will push us together now." I smile, "I guess you two just couldn't stay away from each other, could you?"

I don't think either one of them heard me because they were both lost in each other's eyes, looking dreamily and gazing. I almost wish I wasn't here so I could give them some privacy and be happy that my baby sister has found the most wonderful and beautiful feeling in the world. Love.

* * *

**That's my second story, hoped you love it... It was just some short fluff and was only a one time idea that I had... Basically some fluff I thought of before I fell asleep and wanted to write it... Anyways, thanks for reading. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! It always makes me happy! If you have an opinion, don't hesitate to leave it as a review. I accept all comments, good, bad or suggestions! If you liked this, then don't forget to check out my other story- _"Falling Snowflakes"_**

**Thanks!**

**Love you,**

***Kathryn***

**-LoveisanopenfridgeXD**


End file.
